Balloons aren't safe, even in adult hands
by Magnatron's Crazy Sister
Summary: Kyoko pluse balloons plus a helium tank equals this little story :P One-shot


**Disclaimer and author's note at end.**

***Story: Balloons aren't safe even in adult hands***

…

Kyoko looked around the room finding the sight intimidating. She turned and looked at The President.

"All of them President-san?" she asked nervously. Lory nodded.

"Yes Mogami-chan, all of them," He said with a smile, Kyoko gulped as she glanced over at the room, this was going to take forever.

"Oh but don't worry Mogami-chan," Lory said reassuringly, "I'll get some others to come help you, but right now why don't you get started," he said patting Kyoko and the back and walking off.

Kyoko looked back in the room. Inside stacked up against the right wall was about 30 or so boxes of balloons. And it was Kyoko's task to blow them all up. Lucky for her she didn't have to use her own air. Kyoko looked over to the left wall were a dozen or so helium tanks stood.

Kyoko let out a sigh, "Might as well get started."

Kyoko walked over to the boxes and pulled one down; taking the box-cutters blade from her neon-pink uniform Kyoko opened the first box. Inside the box were about 20 bags of balloons with about 35 balloons per bag. Kyoko sighed again, it didn't matter how many people were going to help this was going to take forever.

Kyoko moved the box over to the table and set it down. She then walked over to the helium tanks and wheeled one over as well. Sitting down she started to read the instructions on the back of the tank.

_**"Place balloon on nozzle, turn wheel to release helium. When balloon is 3/4 full turn nozzle again (opposite way) till stops. Holding end of balloon remove from nozzle and tie."**_

Kyoko looked from the helium tank to the box of balloons on the table, then back to the tank.

"Which way do I turn the nozzle?" she wondered aloud. Shrugging her shoulders Kyoko grabbed the wheel, "can't be that hard to do."

…

Lory was walking down the hall, he knew the perfect person to 'help' Kyoko. Lory turned a corner and saw just the person he was looking for.

"Ah Ren, there you are my boy," Lory said. Ren who had been talking to Yashiro stopped and looked over.

"Oh Good afternoon President," Ren greeted.

"Good afternoon President-san," Yashiro greeted as well. Lory nodded to Yashiro then turned his attention to Ren.

"Ren I need you to do me a favor," Lory said. Ren inwardly cringed.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously. Lory smiled.

"You see I've giving poor Mogami-chan a very big job that she needs some help with, and I was wondering if you are not too busy if you wouldn't mind going and helping her?" Lory said with a smile. Before Ren had a chance to answer Yashiro interjected.

"Oh President-san, that a wonderful idea, I was just telling Ren that he had this evening free, so naturally he can now go and help Kyoko-chan," Yashiro said with a smile. Ren's jaw tighten, not that he didn't want to go and spent time with Kyoko, he just didn't like being messed with, exceptionally by theses two.

"Oh you were now, were you?" Ren said giving Yashiro a gentlemen's smile. Yashiro cringed.

"Yes," he squeaked.

"Excellent!" Lory said clapping his hands together, "Now Ren, Mogami-chan, is in the third room to your left down that hallway," Lory said pointing, "Now hurry along," he said waving his hands in the direction he had just pointed, "Mogami-chan is waiting."

As Ren walked down the hall he could hear the sound of The President's and Yashiro's laughter.

"I swear I'm going to kill those two one of these days," he said through clenched teeth.

When he reached the room the door was closed and he could hear muffled noise coming from the inside. Ren knocked no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. Suddenly there was a loud bang followed by I high scream. Ren grabbed the knob and threw open the door.

…

After Kyoko had turn the wheel she realized her mistake, she had forgotten to put the balloon on first. She could hear a small hiss as the contents of the tank seeped out and into the air.

"Oh no," Kyoko said, then shook her head, her voice sounded funny.

"Shoot how do I turn this off?" Kyoko started to turn the knob the other way till it stopped along with the hissing. Kyoko let out a sigh.

"Phew," she said, and then stopped, "My voice," she squeaked. Kyoko's voice sounded high and squeak like a cartoon. _'Maybe it was just my imagination,'_ Kyoko let out a breathe, "Hello," Kyoko clapped her hands over her mouth, _'what happened to my voice!' _Kyoko took another breathe, "Hello," she said again, this time her voice sounded mostly normal, Kyoko shook her head.

"Must have just been me."

Grabbing a balloon from the box Kyoko put it over the nozzle then turned the handle. "Okay when balloon is 3/4 full turn wheel in the other direction." Kyoko watched as the balloon rapidly filled up. When the balloon was 3/4 filled she started turning the wheel, nothing the balloon just kept filling up. _'AAAAAHHHH what's going on! Why won't it stop?' _

BANG!

The balloon suddenly exploded, making Kyoko jump. "AHH!" she let out a small scream, "What the heck," she said in a high voice, Kyoko's eyes got wide; her voice was all high and squeaky _'must be the helium,' _Kyoko thought, then grabbed the helium tank. "Gotta turn this off." Kyoko started turning the knob one way, nothing she could still hear the hissing as the helium escaped.

"Oh why won't you turn off?" she said in a high whiny voice. Kyoko went to turn the helium tank around but suddenly felt very light headed and lost her grip causing the tank to topple over with loud bang startling her, she let out a scream.

Suddenly the door swung open, and Ren was standing there.

"Mogami! are you okay!" Ren asked then froze as he looked around the room at all the boxes and helium tanks.

"AHHH! TSURUGA-SAN! DON'T COME IN!" Kyoko said in a high squeaky voice. Ren jerk as he tried not to laugh.

"Mogami-chan, what's wrong with your voice?" Ren said with a small snort.

"HEY! don't laugh!" Kyoko whined. Ren let out a snort.

"I'm sorry," he said then his and Kyoko's eyes got wide. Kyoko's face suddenly went red as she covered it with her hands trying not to laugh. Ren's face got red with embarrassment.

"Don't laugh Mogami-chan it's not funny!" Ren said in a high squeaky voice, Kyoko couldn't hold it back anymore and started laughing in her high chipmunk voice.

"hahaha I'm ha sorr-r-y Tssuu-ha-ga-haha-saahaha," Kyoko said trying to stop laughing.

"No you're not," Ren said crossing his arms. Kyoko fell off the chair laughing.

Ren frowned, he wasn't angry, he actually liked having Kyoko laugh like this, she sounded cute. Kyoko finally caught her breath.

"Done," Ren asked. Kyoko nodded.

"Sorry," she said bowing her head. Ren had to hold back the laughter that was trying to escape, he and Kyoko still had the high voice.

"Mogami-chan, what happened here?" Ren asked while walking over to her. Kyoko got off the floor and dusted herself off.

"Well President-san, asked me to fill these balloons for a party he was having. But when I started I couldn't get the helium to stop and then the balloon exploded, and I still couldn't turn off the helium, then you walked in," Kyoko said bowing her head.

Ren looked down at the helium, _'well that explains a lot,' _ Ren bent down and picked up the tank so it was up right, he could hear hissing as the helium continued to leek out.

"Which way do you turn it?" he asked, Kyoko shrugged,

"I don't know it doesn't say on the instructions." Ren nodded. Then he grabbed the wheel and turned.

Snap.

The color in Ren's face drained he looked over at Kyoko who was looking horrified at the small wheel in his hand. The wheel to turn off the helium had snapped off.

"AAAHHHH! Tsuruga-saaaaaaan! what are we gonna dooooo!" Kyoko yelled in her still high pitched voice. Ren looked at the wheel in his hand then the tank then at Kyoko.

"I'm sorry Mogami-chan, but I don't know."

…

Kanae had been in the LoveMe room changing from her neon pink jumpsuit to her regular clothes. After she was changed she went over to her purse and pulled out a scrip. Flipping through till she found the spot she was looking for. Breezing through it she then started practicing.

"What you think you can just waltzes on in here like nothing ever happened?" She demanded.

Kanae was practicing for a drama she was going to be in, she was supposed to be a teenager whose boyfriend cheated on her and was now asking for forgiveness.

"Well I'll have you know-" Kanae stopped; something didn't sound right she cleared her throat and tried again.

"Well I'll have you-" Kanae stopped something most definitely wasn't right.

"What's going on here?" She demanded, then stopped her voice was all high and squeaky like that of a chipmunk.

…

Yashiro and Lory were walking down the hall talking about how great it will be when Ren and Kyoko finally got together.

"And wouldn't a little Ren and Kyoko Jr. just be so darling," Lory said clasping his hands together. Yashiro nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes with Ren's brown eyes and Kyoko orange hair," Yashiro said with a smile, then something dawned on him, "Wait isn't Ren's and Kyoko hair both dyed?" He asked. Lory thought for a moment.

"Yes your right, so what color is Kyoko-chan's hair?" Lory asked. Yashiro thought minute.

"Well I assume it would be black, since she's Japanese, but what about Ren, isn't he part American?"

Lory nodded, "Yes, his hair is originally blond, and he has blue eyes, he wears contacts."

Lory and Yashiro both stopped as they tried to picture this new revelation: Kyoko with dark hair and amber eyes, and Ren with blond hair and blue eyes, which means if the baby had Kyoko's hair and Ren's eyes.

A smile came to both Yashiro's and Lory's face.

"They're going to have the most adorable babies!" Yashiro squeaked in full fan-girl mode.

"Yes they will," Lory said nodding in agreement. Suddenly he and Yashiro stopped realizing something. Their conversation was revolving around Ren and Kyoko's kids, when Ren and Kyoko weren't even together yet. They both broke out laughing.

"Those two really need to get together," Lory said. Yashiro nodded.

"Yes they do, if only Ren would just confess to Kyoko-chan," Yashiro said. They both started laughing again. Suddenly Lory stopped something was off.

"Yashiro?" He said then his eyes grew wide. Yashiro stopped laughing and looked at the President.

"President-san what's-" he stopped in mid sentences; his and the President's voice were both high and squeaky.

"Mogami!" Lory said, then turned around and started running toward the room he had left Kyoko in awhile ago. Yashiro took off after him.

…

Kyoko was pacing around the room, " Tsuruga-san, what are we going to do?" Kyoko whined in a high voice.

Ren was sitting on the floor trying to get the wheel back on, it was a futile attempt; the wheel was busted. And Ren was getting frustrated.

"I don't know Mogami-chan," Ren said rubbing his face, and trying again to get the blasted wheel to stick. Ren put the wheel on the little poll that was sticking out where the wheel used to be, to Ren's amazement the wheel finally stuck. He slowly moved his hand away; the wheel stayed stationary. Ren held his breathe and was about to grab it again when.

Plop.

The wheel fell off again and into Ren's hand. Ren had now had it, standing up he threw the little wheel to the ground.

"I give up, Mogami-chan, I can't fix it," Ren said frustrated and glared down at the helium tank that was still seeping out gas. Kyoko stopped pacing and looked over at Ren and the blasted tank.

"I'MMMM SOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYY TSUUUUUURUUUUGGGGAAA-SSAAAAANN!" Kyoko yelled while doing a dogeza. Ren nearly jumped out of his skin by Kyoko's sudden outburst.

"Oh it's not your fault Mogami-chan," Ren said kneeling down in front her. Kyoko didn't look up but just shook her head.

"Yes it is Tsuruga-san, if I had just tried harder none of this would have happened and you wouldn't have to talk like this! I'm SOOOOO SSSOOOOORRRRRYY!"

Ren had to hold back the laugh that was desperately trying to escape. Kyoko's voice was just too funny. A snort escaped and Kyoko's head jerked up.

"You just laughed didn't you?" She demanded with a glare. Ren put his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorr-" Ren couldn't take it anymore; it was just too funny, he started laughing.

"HEY, STOP THAT!" Kyoko demanded, which just made all the more funny.

_'We really need to stop that helium, before we both lose it,' _Ren thought, while trying to compose himself.

Suddenly Lory and Yashiro came running in the room.

"What in all sweetness happened?" Lory asked. Ren and Kyoko looked over at Lory, Ren's hand shot to his mouth as he tried to hold back the laugh at the President's voice.

"By golly," Yashiro said looking around the room, "What's with the balloons?" Ren and Kyoko looked at each other then burst out laughing. Yashiro and Lory looked at each other then back at Kyoko and Ren; they both had lost it.

Yashiro suddenly let out a snort, followed by a snicker from Lory. Next think they knew everyone in the room was cracking up.

Suddenly there was loud banging coming from the hall, they all turned to the door and saw a very mad looking Kanae standing in the doorway.

"I demanded to know what the heck is going on!" She said in a high voice. They stopped laughing and looked at each other. A small smile started to spread across Lory's face, followed by a snicker from Ren. Kyoko fell to the floor giggling. Yashiro looked over at Kanae then burst out laughing. Kanae face got red.

"OI! STOP LAUGHING CONTACT BRAINS!" Kanae yelled. No one listened, they all just continued laughing. Kanae's jar tightened and her eyes narrowed. She looked around the room and saw the helium tank sitting in the middle of the room. She marched over to it; she could hear the helium still running out.

"Is this the culprit?" She demanded pointing at the tank. Lory –who was now sitting on the floor holding his sides and laughing- looked up with tears in his eyes and nodded.

Kanae's eyes narrowed at the helium tank, and was about to pick it up and chuck it out the first window she saw when she suddenly heard something, she listened closer and heard the tank making a sputtering like sound then…nothing. The tank was empty.

Everyone stopped.

"It stopped," Ren said.

"It would seem so," Yashiro concurred. Lory nodded his agreement.

"But why do we still sound like this?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh that will probable last for awhile, since there's so much helium in the air," Lory said, "But once the air clears will all be back to normal," He added with a smile.

"How long do think that will be President?" Ren asked. Lory shrugged.

"Few hours, there was a lot of helium in that tank."

Kyoko was horrified_ 'A few hours! I've caused everyone so much trouble!'_

"I'm SOOOOOO SOOOOORRRY!" Kyoko said while bowing down low (best she could from her position on the floor)

Lory shook his head. "It's not your fault Mogami-chan, I should have had someone in here who at least knew how to work those helium tanks," Lory said with a sigh.

"Yeah Mogami-chan, The President's right, and besides those things were made poorly as it was," Ren added with a nod. Kyoko looked up at Ren with a smile, causing Ren's heart rate to speed up.

"Wait you mean to tell me I'll be talking like this for a few hours!" Kanae demanded. Lory looked up at her.

"Yes, sorry for the inconvenience," Lory said with an apologetic shrug. Kyoko looked up and Kanae.

"OH MOKO-CHAN! I'M SOOOO SORRY!" Kyoko said bowing her head again. Kanae let out a frustrated (high and squeaky) sigh.

"It's not your fault Mo," she said, "It's the blasted COMPANY that made THIS HELIUM TANK!" Kanae said bitterly before leaving the room.

The rest of that even was spent evacuating everyone from LME, turns out Kyoko had been right by the main ventilation room, and that the helium was now through most of building. And to everyone's relief The President was going to return all the helium tanks…well all but one…

…

"Kanae-chan, are you sure this is the right vent?" Yashiro asked Kanae later that night in a whisper.

"Of course it is Glasses," she whispered back indigently as she continued to unscrew the vent grill.

Kanae and Yashiro had 'borrowed' one of the unused helium tanks, and were standing outside a recording studio.

"Now Glasses you sure you got the time right?" Kanae asked quietly as she placed the vent-grill on the ground. Yashiro nodded.

"Yep at 6:30 Sho will be in room B recording his newest single," Yashiro whispered with an evil smile. Kanae nodded and Yashiro handed her the helium tank.

"Break our poor Kyoko's heart will you? Make her never want to love again will he?" Kanae muttered while pushing the tank into the vent.

"Yeah now we might never get to see those cute babies," Yashiro added sulking. Kanae stopped pushing the tank in and looked at Yashiro.

"WHAT!" she demanded in a loud whisper.

"Nothing," Yashiro said avoiding her eyes. Kanae looked at Yashiro scrupulously, and then shook her head.

"Whatever. Now give me that wrench."

Yashiro handed Kanae the wrench and she proceeded to open the helium and break off the wheel. There was a hissing sound as the gas started escaping from the tank. Kanae quickly put the grill back on then jumped down from the crate she had been standing on.

"Right let's get out of here," she said and took off down the hall. Yashiro took one last look at the grill and smiled, for the first time in his life he couldn't '_wait'_ to hear Sho's newest song…..

END!

**A/N: Yeah I was sitting in a chair super tired when I thought of this. I dedicate this story to my little sister (PeachtreeAmuto) :] who was laughing all the way through.**

**Many Thanks for reading leave a review if you feel like it. Please don't flame if you hated it, it was for laughs, cause laughing keeps you young and I think everyone should be young for a long time….when said like that it's an oxymoron isn't it? 'young for a long time'? =_=…oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. SKIP. BEAT! I can't write serious stuff like at all…so if I did own skip-beat it wouldn't be the great story that is today….but that doesn't mean I won't write humor fics about it :p who doesn't like laughing at least once in awhile? :D**

**A/N2: Yes I'm still working on PB2 The Plot-Thickens, I'm just- well how should I put this, things have been-…no I think I'm just a bit lazy and busy :s sorry '~'**


End file.
